


The VHS Tape

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Can’t believe they still have a VHS but ok, Dont Worry they’ll get better in the end, F/M, Small Fanfic Bunny became a whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 15:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: After Mario and Peach argue, resulting in a fall apart, Mario pulls out his old VHS to watch some of his favorite cartoons. Instead, he found that there was already a tape inside.(Inspired by XXXTentacion’s “SAD!” As well as Versache’s “No More”. Some inspiration also taken from Rose’s video from Steven Universe)[Author’s Final Note: I wrote on this for a long time! After a few months of dwelling and trying new things out, I finally did it! It’s complete! Hope you all enjoy.Things are a bit crazy irl, I hope this also helps satisfy any thirst for my content :)Love you all [no homo],-WeDemBoiz)





	The VHS Tape

Mario grumbled as he entered his house. Slamming the door shut, soaking from head to toe. Not even taking the time to take off his shoes, he took off his hat and squeezed it in the sink in the kitchen. It was pouring outside, and it just so happens he forget his umbrella. Water droplets fell from the hat with a slightly echoing pitter-patter. The sound of thunder crackling outside caught Luigi’s attention. 

Noticing his brother, Luigi sighed as he looked over to his brother from the sofa in the living room. It wasn’t like Mario to look very distressed. Something happened, and Luigi was going to help comfort Mario. 

“What’s up bro? You are usually not like this”, Luigi said concerned. Mario broke into tears as he replied, “I’m-a fine Luigi. Just-a argument with Peach that’s-a all”. He tried his best to remain straight faced as he looked at Luigi. “Bro, don’t cry! I can’t bear to see you like this!”, Luigi said as he got up and walked towards Mario. 

“Weegee...she must-a hate me! I knew I should have not-a told her that she should-a save herself for once! I just-a got angry! I feel so-a selfish!”, Mario said as his voice cracked. 

“I told-a her that if she did-a something about Bowser and his-a children coming after her to do-a something about it! She keeps on-a saying she tries but she says it-a ends up putting someone like-a Toadsworth in danger!”. 

Luigi hugged his brother. Mario gasped for a moment before his tears continued to flow. “It’s going to be ok Mario...she’ll realize this argument was stupid and then forgive you”, He said as he patted Mario’s back. The comfort of his brother helped the red plumber calm down. 

“Why don’t you do something to make you feel better?”, Luigi said happily. Mario sniffled as he wiped his eyes. “Thanks-a Weegee! I’ll do just that!”. Luigi patted his brother on the back. “I’ll make us some hot cocoa ok? Go have some fun!”, Luigi said as he hugged his dearest brother one last time. 

Mario headed upstairs to the attic. He opened the door that lead there and scoured around. He saw old furniture, photos and photo albums. There was some dust, but he was past that. That’s when he saw the old TV with the VHS still attached to it. He saw an outlet in the wall and plugged it in. Mario even pulled up a old bean bag seat, still fluffy even when it was stored for quite some time. 

“If my memory serves me-a right, I think it had my-a favorite cartoon still-a in there!”, Mario thought as he turned it on. Mario adjusted the TV settings and put on the VHS input. Raising the volume, he grabbed the remote and got ready to press play. Then there was static for a moment as the picture came on the screen. 

It showed Luigi as he put down the camera on a table and said, “Ok Princess! Mario! You guys can come up now!”. The two appeared on screen. Mario said, “Hey-a Mario! Me and her-a highness Princess Peach would-a like to tell you something-a you must-a remember!”. 

Princess Peach then said, “Remember Mario, we all love you! Even if things aren’t going your way, you can push through! I know you can Mario! I know you can because we all love you! But most importantly, I love you”. 

Mario who was watching this started tearing up. The video continued with the camera turning to Luigi. “Sup’ Bro! You are the best biggest bro I’ve ever had!”, He said happily as he did his signature chuckle and smile. 

The tape faded out for a second then later went to static as it came to picture. It was Mario, who put down the camera, and Peach was in the scene as well. It appeared to be a beach, with the sun setting in the background. 

The two held hands and began to dance with each other. It was a short and quirky dance, but they loved it. Mario then swung Peach around, as she laughed happily as Mario tossed her up. Peach floated down gently and landed in Mario’s arms. 

They laughed happily together, as Mario and Peach shared plenty of kisses. Static appeared once more as the scene changed to Mario, Luigi, Peach and a few other of their friends on the beach together. The most notable were Daisy, Yoshi, Wario and Waluigi. 

Around a small campfire, they were roasting marshmellows and talking. Luigi and Mario jokingly sang the campfire song as Peach and Daisy laughed hard. Wario and Waluigi were arguing over the last marshmallow when out of nowhere, Luma snatched it and brought it to Rosalina, who sat down at the fire and joined in the conversation.

Things were getting heated as Yoshi and Donkey Kong, who entered the scene had to separate Wario and Waluigi. Diddy Kong also entered the video, helping to diffuse the situation by bringing boxes of more flavored marshmallows. 

Everyone laughed as they noticed most of the boxes were mainly banana and peanut flavored marshmallows. That didn’t stop Wario and Waluigi from finally calling it a truce and sharing a bag of marshmallows. 

Then the camera faded with harsh static as the scene drastically changed. It was shaky, but it could been seen that the crew were fighting back against the Kooplings, eager for a fight against Mario and his friends.

Donkey Kong was launching trees and rocks as Diddy Kong shot oncoming projectiles with his peanut guns. Mario and Luigi were shooting fire and ice balls. Finally, it was seen how Daisy dropped the camera to swing around and around a bat to swing back a cannonball. 

Rosalina then picked it up as she quickly whispered and mumbled loudly as she quickly performed spells. Her wand was almost everywhere as Luma shielded her from oncoming attacks.

Peach then picked it up as she ran. She tripped as Yoshi rushed into the shot, tossing her on his back as they ran through the war zone. When Yoshi brought her to safety, he quickly swallowed up something and created an giant egg as with l his might, threw at the attacking flying fortresses. 

Peach decided she wouldn’t be a bystander. Her eyes turned blue with fierce determination as she bowed down to the ground. Hearts emerged, that helped healed her allies. Then she got up, wiped her dress. The destruction grew larger as Bowser Jr. was now firing lasers and homing bullet bills as enemies from land, sea and air started popping up left and right. It was easy to get overwhelmed with such numbers.

She picked up the camera, and then said something that made the camera’s audio short out as it came back. The camera was in a pink bubble as the colors became pinkish. After a few seconds, it became clear again. It zoomed up into the sky and hid behind some clouds as it recorded everything. 

Peach rose her hands and shouted a war cry as a glowing circle was seen below her. Slightly a couple of inches off the ground, her amulet dragging her upwards. Within a few seconds, a piercing blue light was seen filling the sky as the ships were completely destroyed. 

Mario and the crew were starting to get tired from fighting off so many enemies when blue sparkles revitalized their adrenaline and kept them going. Peach didn’t come down until her amulet’s effect repeated as many times as she needed it. During that time she was in the air, It kept her open to attacks, but as the ships were destroyed not much could have reached her.

When it sensed not much enemy presence, the amulet shot up one last giant blue beam of energy. The move took a huge effect on the princess as she screamed from the pain. Various enemies collapsed, and things were blown away. 

Peach’s eyes lost thier glow as she closed them. Her amulet ceased to glow too. The princess knew she did her best, as her allies were almost done. There was nothing left to do. Peach smiled. The last of her consciousness was her reaching her hand for the bright moon in the sky. 

Bowser Jr. In his last act of desperation, took advantage of that and fired a bullet bill at Peach. No one knew if the attack actually hurt her. Mario noticed and screamed, “PRINCESS!!”. Everyone turned and looked in horror. 

Mario saw his times with the Princess flash right before him. The way he protected her, rescued her from danger, how could have possibly failed to save her now? “NO!!!”, Mario screamed, tears forming in his eyes. They flowed as he reached for her, but he was too far away. 

It was absolutely horrific  
witnessing Peach fall headfirst into the ocean. 

With one giant concentrated fire beam, Mario blew away most of the opponents. Not a moments hesitation later, the plumber ran towards the water as he dove in. 

He swam as fast as he could, scared of what would happen if he was even a second too late. He found her, as he was seeing Peach’s air bubbles softly drifting away as she fell deep in the water’s depths. 

The dark ocean consumed her as the light above was fading away. Mario swam quickly as he grabbed her and began to swim up. He saw some enemies that fell into the water as well. He knew he was running out of air as one of the enemies clinged to his leg. 

Mario was so close to the top as he did a risky decision. He tossed Peach upwards as she hit the surface. He then managed to get himself free. The italian plumber quickly made it to the air as he gasped for breath. 

Hoisting Peach on his back, he swam them both back to shore. The minute his legs reached the shore, he ran to put Peach on the sand and performed CPR. He tried his hardest to remain calm and not to cry more as he begged Peach to wake up. 

“Princess! Princess! Oh please Princess wake up!”, Mario sobbed heavily. “I’ll go get help! I’ll be right back!”, Daisy said as Yoshi threw her on his back as the two rushed off.

Even Wario looked super concerned. “C’mon Waluigi, we gotta be ready to get the Missy on the motorcycle in case those two don’t come back to fast and something goes wrong”, Wario said as he quickly found their helmets. 

Rosalina quickly performed a spell. “Even my magic doesn’t know if she’ll wake up or not! I’ll try my best!”. Waluigi was rummaging through one of Diddy Kong’s boxes to pull out a blanket. “Dis’ will help keep er’ warm!”. 

They moved Peach to the blanket as a few moments later she coughed up some water. Peach opened her eyes and gasped as she spat out some more water. 

Mario let his built-up tears fall. “Princess! Thank goodness you are ok!”, He said relieved as he hugged her. Peach sobbed silently along with him. “I’m happy to be here with you too Mario”. 

“Mario aren’t you cold? You are soaking”, Peach asked as she sat up. She tossed one part of the blanket on her and moved to make room for a second person. “No no Princess. You take the blanket. I’ll be fine once we return to the castle”, Mario replied as he sniffled. 

“Mario I insist! You dove in to help me, now it’s my turn to help you”, Peach half pouted. Mario sighed. “If you insist your highness”. Mario sat down alongside her as Peach wrapped a part of the blanket on him. 

Mario smiled as he sat next to Peach. The blanket felt so much warmer with her. The mustached man allowed himself to sense the comfort, Peach also felt warm. “I’m just so glad she’s safe”, he thought.

Finally, the video’s footage cut out. Static filled the screen as Mario stared at it. The wave of emotions flooded his mind as it was bent on one thing. The Princess. 

Mario heard a knock on the door as he could also hear Luigi opening it. Mario left the attic as he went downstairs. As he walked down, he partially saw Peach. Her eyes met his as Mario ran down the flight of stairs to her. 

Without as much of a warning, Mario embraced Peach as the waterworks began. Within his tears, Mario begged Peach for forgiveness. “I’m sorry Peachy! I was being-a selfish! You do-a need me!”, Mario said as his body trembled. 

Peach embraced Mario as she also cried. “No no, you had a point Mario! I was also being selfish! I need you too!”, She said as tears fell on her pink dress. Mario pulled away for a second to wipe his tears and say, “Let’s always be there for each other!”. 

Peach nodded as she also wiped her tears. “I love you so much Mario!”, The Princess said as she kissed Mario. Mario blushed heavily as he returned it. “I love you so much too Princess!”, The Plumber replied as in his mind, he was exclaiming “Wahoo!”. 

“You guys done? The hot cocoa is ready!”, Luigi said giggling as he put the cups down on a table. The Princess and Mario laughed it off and decided to sit down with Luigi and have a nice cup of cocoa. 

Outside, the rain stopped. Mario looked out the window and for a brief moment, he noticed a rainbow in the distance. The plumber smiled. Life was good. 

“Mario what did you find in the attic? You were up there for a long time!”, Luigi asked. Mario sipped his cocoa and said, “I found-a some old VHS tapes and just-a started watching I guess”. 

“Let’s all watch it together sometime! I bet it was real cool!”, Luigi said. “Yeah. It-a sure was”, Mario replied. Peach smiled. “What cool find! Sounds really awesome as well!”, She said happily. 

The three of them proceeded to enjoy the rest of their cocoa and evening, being happy together. Mario couldn’t have been more grateful for his brother and the Princess. It was so nice to have their company. 

“This is my happily ever after”, Mario thought. 

“I couldn’t have asked for anything else”.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright, alright I know.  
“WeDemBoiz! You came back! Where were you?!” as well as, “WeDemBoiz! You going on your longass hiatus again?! What about Skull Hunters?!”. 
> 
> Look my dudes, dudettes and non-duders, I try my best to get my work up ASAP not rocky. Please be patient with me. The next chapter for Skull Hunters will be up shortly after this, as well as other content I made. I even have a little special for you guys that will be up by Halloween. 
> 
> To my fans who know of My Hero Academia, this ones also for you guys! Trying out some new stuff recently, but still some good ole’ WeDemBoiz smut just in time for Halloween!
> 
> -See you all soon,  
WeDemBoiz, Your favorite degenerate author :)


End file.
